


everything and nothing

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hinata’s not technically in it but he’s mentioned so much he might as well be a character, Love, M/M, Pining, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: It’s on a full moon, at some too-late-to-be-up-at hour, that Komaeda realizes he’s in love. That all his loose ends, the hundreds and thousands of them coiled around his head...They all lead back to one person.Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	everything and nothing

**Author's Note:**

> the idea crossed my mind for a moment and then i went “wait no i wanna see where this is going” and spat this out

Hinata Hajime.

Reserve course student.

Participant in the Kamukura Izuru project.

A strange form of Frankenstein’s monster.

The Ultimate Hope.

And Komaeda Nagito’s kryptonite.

From that little strand of hair that stuck up on the top of his head to those worn-out, three-year-old sneakers he insisted on wearing, Hinata was the definition of determined.

The Reserve Course’s tuition fees, the experiments of the Kamukura project, a world-ending tragedy, the Killing School Trip, having to relearn who he was at a fundamental level...

None of that had ever broken him, even when any normal person would have given up years ago.

And yet, there he stood. Six years and a lifetime of trauma later, Hinata was still standing strong.

But while the worst of the Tragedy was behind them, the emotional strain wasn’t. No, it was just catching up to them.

It was strange, really, how so many of Komaeda’s thoughts and emotions always seemed to lead back to Hinata.

He still retained his memories and feelings from the simulation, but they had melted together with his memories from real life, creating a new, even more complicated mess for him to try and pick apart.

The fondness and adoration for Kamukura lingered, clinging to the sentiments that had formed about Hinata, both old and new.

At the same time, his disdain for Reserves remained as well, a sour mix of aftertastes from his days at Hope’s Peak and the discovery he had made in the Funhouse.

These clashing views left him...conflicted, to say the least.

With Hinata came a bittersweet storm of emotions, his mind torn between hating and loving the brunet.

Hinata was a Reserve Course. Unlike Kamukura, made to embody talent itself, he was born ordinary and plain.

Hinata was also evidence of Komaeda’s twisted opinions. He was every contradiction compiled. A sharp blade of truth that would cut away at his words until they were exposed as the biased lies they were.

Hinata was the one to strive for success when he realized he wasn’t simply going to be handed it.

Hinata was the one to motivate everyone to choose their own path, to defeat Enoshima when the immediate future held nothing but despair.

Hinata was the one to sit by his side, frustrated but ever stubborn and hellbent on saving Komaeda, someone who had only shown him disgust.

Hinata was the one he had opened his eyes to, the first person he had seen upon waking up.

Hinata was his beginning and his end.

From start to finish, everything had lead back to Hinata.

Hinata, the Reserve Course.

Hinata, the Ultimate Hope.

Hinata, the man who took Komaeda apart, only to put him back together again, better than ever before.

But confusing as it all was, nothing had ever made more sense than the realization that Komaeda was head over heels in love with Hinata Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> i have. feelings. about their relationship. they live in my head rent free and refuse to leave.


End file.
